La photo volée
by SnowLiine
Summary: OS Klaine. Missing scene du 2x06. Comment Kurt s'est-il procuré cette mystérieuse photo de Blaine, placardée dans son casier ?


**Disclaimer** : Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur** : Suite à mon OS « Le monde est pourri », la question de savoir d'où sort cette satanée photo de Blaine dans le casier de Kurt s'est posée. J'ai donc écrit ce court OS pour toute réponse. Merci à Caralice pour sa relecture minutieuse. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourquoi exactement était-il là, dans cet immense couloir de Dalton Academy ? Quelques jours plus tôt il se faufilait dans l'établissement dans le but d'espionner la chorale adverse - les Warblers s'en étaient vite rendu compte - et voilà que quarante-huit heures plus tard, l'un des membres de cette même chorale lui proposait de prendre un café pour discuter et faire _connaissance_. Incompréhensible. Certainement un piège, après réflexion. Kurt s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et songea très sérieusement à faire demi-tour. Il resta planté là, seul – la majorité des étudiants avaient quitté les lieux pour s'adonner à leurs activités extrascolaires – et repensa à la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté. Ce garçon aux yeux mordorés.

Il tritura la bandoulière de son sac, toujours dans l'idée de déterminer s'il devait, oui ou non, faire volte face, quand il entendit des éclats de rire quelques pièces plus loin. La salle réservée aux Warblers. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas en train de répéter. Un rire plus clair lui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui procura un sentiment étrange. Il n'avait pas ri lui-même avec autant de sincérité depuis des années. Au moins depuis la mort de sa mère pour être honnête. Le Glee Club l'avait un peu aidé, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il déglutit et s'avança vers la salle de cours lorsqu'il entendit une fois encore ce rire qui respirait le bonheur. Les trois garçons qu'il avait rencontrés lors de sa tentative d'espionnage lui avaient assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, ici. Tolérance zéro contre tout harcèlement ou discrimination. Donc ce n'était pas un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis franchement, il voulait voir à qui appartenait ce rire.

Kurt passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte d'un air hésitant. La salle était presque vide, et ne comportait que les trois garçons qu'il connaissait. Wes, David, et _Blaine_. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait envoyé un texto pour l'inviter à boire un café à Dalton – d'ailleurs, qui donne son numéro à un inconnu, espion et _adversaire_ rencontré deux heures plus tôt ? Il balaya la salle d'un regard et distingua des partitions posées sur une petite table au milieu de la pièce. Wes semblait être en pleine concentration, penché sur des feuilles volantes sur le grand bureau du fond – d'après ce que Kurt avait compris, il gérait plus ou moins l'administration de la chorale. Et sur sa droite se trouvaient David et Blaine, tous deux en train de… décrocher des cadres ?

Kurt s'avança un peu plus dans la salle et fut stoppé par le fameux rire, sorti tout droit de la bouche de Blaine. _Seigneur_, ce garçon était-il aussi parfait qu'il semblait l'être ? Kurt avait seulement discuté deux heures avec lui l'autre jour, et pourtant il avait déjà pu établir que le garçon avait réellement de la conversation en plus d'une voix envoutante, un charisme indéniable et un physique plutôt avantageux. Il fallait _en plus_, qu'il lui chamboule les sentiments lorsqu'il riait ?

« Bonjour Kurt, fit la voix lointaine de Wes. »

Le garçon sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers Wes. Quand avait-il capté sa présence ? Kurt aurait pu _jurer _que le Warbler n'avait pas levé la tête une seule seconde depuis qu'il était entré.

« Oh Kurt ! C'est génial que tu sois venu, s'exclama Blaine avec enthousiasme.

- Hmm. Oui, salut, répondit-il, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus. »

Blaine s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras sans détour. Kurt se figea, plus que surpris, et n'osa pas répondre à l'étreinte subite.

« Blaine, lâche-le, tu lui fais peur. » Le garçon s'exécuta et lui sourit, pas l'air gêné le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de faire. « Faut pas lui en vouloir, cet idiot est très tactile. On s'y habitue, ajouta David avec un regard blasé mais amusé en direction du soliste, et tendit la main à Kurt. »

Celui-ci y répondit rapidement, plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose, et essaya de se déstresser. Blaine sembla capter l'état du garçon et posa la main sur son épaule, accompagné d'un doux sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

« On termine, et on ira prendre ce café, ça te va ? »

Kurt fut troublé par le regard intense de Blaine sur lui, ainsi que la main toujours posée avec fermeté sur son épaule gauche. Il hocha poliment la tête pour acquiescer, ses mots coincés au fond de la gorge, et reporta son attention sur ce que faisaient les deux garçons avant qu'ils ne les interrompe. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et posa son regard océan sur David.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? demanda-t-il avec un petit signe de tête en direction des cadres et photos éparpillés partout.

- Renouvellement des portraits, répondit tout naturellement David. » Visiblement, ça paraissait évident. Blaine capta l'incompréhension sur le visage de Kurt et compléta l'explication.

« Viens, dit-il sur un ton encourageant accompagnée d'une pression sur son épaule pour l'amener vers le mur. Chaque année, une fois que la chorale est officiellement formée, nous demandons à la direction une photo individuelle de chaque Warbler. J'imagine qu'à McKinley aussi, vous prenez des photos de classe et tout ? demanda-t-il. » Kurt hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et fut presque déçu quand Blaine retira la main qui avait glissé sur son avant bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher. « Nous avons donc pour tradition de prendre une photo de chacun des membres du groupe, et de les afficher dans notre salle commune.

- Et puisque les auditions et sélections sont terminées, nous changeons les photos de l'année dernière, ajouta David.

- En fait, ça fait un moment que le club est complet. Nous avons pris un peu de retard… finit Blaine, visiblement un peu coupable. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux et Wes fusilla Blaine du regard.

« _Tu_ as pris du retard, Blaine. Tu es chargé de cette tâche depuis deux semaines. David est bien gentil de t'aider. »

David lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, fier de lui, et Blaine lui donna une petite bourrade sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête.

« Bref, fit Blaine, voilà ce que nous faisons. De la déco.

- Et qu'est-ce que… vous faites des vieilles photos ? demanda Kurt, curieux d'en savoir plus.

- On jette, répondit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaule. Les photos datent de l'an dernier, ça ne sert plus à rien. »

Kurt regarda vaguement les photos – dont le destin se résumait à atterrir dans une poubelle – posées en vrac sur un siège et distingua celle de Blaine. Non. _Non_, il n'oserait _pas_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wes, et le vit de nouveau griffonner frénétiquement des notes sur un papier. Il tourna la tête pour regarder les deux autres Warblers et s'aperçut que David était monté sur une chaise pour décrocher des cadres trop en hauteur – visiblement désireux de finir au plus vite cette corvée – et Blaine s'était positionné juste derrière lui, les mains légèrement levées pour rattraper le jeune homme s'il venait à tomber. En clair, aucun des Warblers présents ne faisaient attention à lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plia les genoux lentement pour s'abaisser tout en jetant des regards nerveux sur les trois Warblers dans la crainte d'être pris sur le fait. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il toucha la photo désirée. Il s'en s'empara d'un geste vif. Une fois sa prise en main – dont il ne pouvait empêcher le léger tremblement – il se redressa d'un coup, droit comme un i, et s'empressa de glisser son butin dans son sac. Le garçon reporta sans plus attendre son regard sur les Warblers et constata avec effarement que Blaine le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Kurt, ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle. »

Pour commencer, il était _toujours_ pâle. La Coach Sylvester ne l'appelait pas Porcelaine par hasard. Donc rien d'inhabituel à ce niveau. En revanche. _Non_, il n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de voler cette photo au juste ? Et pourquoi voulait-il une photo de _Blaine_ ?

Il connaissait à peine le garçon, mais son envie d'être proche de lui le tiraillait depuis leur première rencontre. Blaine l'avait fasciné dès le premier instant. Son regard surtout, l'avait complètement hypnotisé quand il l'avait interpellé dans cet escalier. Puis cette main chaude s'était emparée de la sienne pour l'emmener à sa suite en direction de la performance des Warblers. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un contact si _intime_ et _naturel_ avec un autre garçon depuis qu'il avait révélé son homosexualité. Cette aisance qu'avait eue Blaine lors de _Teenage Dream_, et surtout cette impression que les paroles lui étaient destinées – ce qui était absolument impossible – lui avait donné des larmes de bonheur aux coins des yeux. Pour finir, Blaine l'avait achevé ce jour là avec son discours de tolérance et de _courage_ autour d'un café. Blaine avait gonflé son cœur d'un espoir nouveau. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser ces dernières quarante huit heures. Et maintenant il se sentait comme une adolescente de treize ans en train d'idolâtrer son artiste préféré du moment. _Ouch, _violent. Il se gifla intérieurement et grimaça légèrement à cette idée.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours sa main dans son sac et frôlait son délit inavoué. Il sortit précipitamment sa main et se força à sourire pour cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait face à son acte. Blaine le fixait toujours.

« Un peu fatigué par la route et par cette nouvelle journée d'Enfer à McKinley. Mais ça va, merci. Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, volontiers ! répondit le garçon aux yeux mordorés. Tu pourras nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux sur Dalton pendant ce temps. »

Kurt le regarda curieusement. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où Blaine voulait en venir. Pourquoi souhaitait-il lui parler de son école, en dehors de vouloir en faire la… promotion ? Blaine était-il implicitement en train d'essayer de lui donner envie d'être transféré ? Sa _présence_ en ces lieux suffisait à elle seule à lui insuffler l'envie d'intégrer Dalton.


End file.
